ask the TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISAND COUPLES,CONTESTANTS,STORY
by total drama rocks
Summary: WILL ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS ASP as soon as possible WILL EVEN ANSWER TO GUESTS also i will do mike's personallties and just questions for just one contestant at a time also has story
1. tell your friends about ask tdroti

HELLO IM DOING A ASK THE TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND COUPLES ONLY TOTAL REVENGE COUPLES ONLy EVEN CHEF/CHRIS(just to bug them).SINCE THE ARE SO BY ASK THE JOCK AND ASK THE TOTAL DRAMA COUPLE I RESCPECT THEM AND PLEASE NO SUE.

I PROMISE TO ANSWER ALL QUESTIONS AS SOON AS POSIBLE EVEN GUESTS.

PLZ REVIEW PEEPS


	2. jobrick

Hi i'm sent this one in to start this _  
Brick and Jo were running into the room and saw screen that said they had a question they tapped okay and it said question 1 out of 2:

1:Jo do like Brick?

Jo said blushed "Do I have to?"Brick said with puppy dog eyes"Please my little cute Jo-Jo."Jo hissed"Don't call me Jo-Jo!"

*Brick winced and stepped back*Jo grabbed his hand and said calmly"I didn't mean to scare you and fine I'll do it"*Brick kissed her*

Jo said dazed"Yes,yes I anybody and I will hunt you down.

2:Brick do you like Jo?

Jo winked at Birck and then kissed him right on his lips.

He saulted and said"Yes ma'm yes"Then,he fainted Jo grabbed him and shaked him and said"Earth to Brick you okay?"

Brick said"Status report I am A-okay" Then kissed Jo.

_  
PLEASE REVEIW 


	3. Svetlana and Manitoba

hi thanks Icyjade2007 for the question _  
(Inside Mike's mind)  
Manitoba Smith:We got a question.

Svetlana screamed:Veah!

Chester shouted:Quiet down I am gonna take a nap so don't bother me.

't vorry i'll let you sleep.

Vito:Why can't Ann Maria be here.

Svetlana:Please read the question.

Manitoba:Ok:

1:How do you hang out in Mike's brain?

Svetlana:Vell all we can really do is talk and we can here Mike and talk to him.I somtimes practice tricks.

Manitoba:I practice with my to the next question:

2:Is Mike good to guys?

vito blurts:Oh hell no we want want to get out but he won't let us because he says he doesn't want Zoey to think he is a freak.

Svetlana:Vito don't use that say does let us out he let me go to gmynastics to practice more and I also got a medal.

Manitoba:He let me out to go on a walk,but I couldn't go that far.

Svetlana:Vell thats the last

_  
Hope you guys liked please reveiw 


	4. gwent

thanks nta fanfic for the question _

total drama rocks:Gwen Trent get over here!

GWen:Yeah my first question.

Trent:Yeah.

Question 1:What couple do you like?

Trent:For sure us.

both:We also like Jo and Brick,and Mike and Zoey.

do you hate?

both:DUNCAN!

*Duncan then came in*

Gwen screamed Brick and Jo came in.

Gwen:Brick?Jo?Why are you here?

Jo:We heard you scearm and he made me making me such a softy.

*Ducan got out his CHAINSAW!*

Brick got behind Jo and said lets leave Gwen you get on my back and Trent get on Brick's back.

They did so and we sprinted grabbed Jo's hand.

When we got at the cabins we got off and Jo and Brick started to kiss.

Gwen:GUYS!

Jo looked at Brick blushed and pulled him away:Yeah right

Gwen:This is awkward.

Trent kissed her.

_  
please reveiw sorry nta fanfic about not answering the last question 


	5. izzy and owen

hi this is for bpevans _

total drama rocks said"Izzy and Owen report here asp?"*brick walked in* Brick said"Reporting for duty ma'm."

total drama rocks sighed and said"Not you Brick go back to Jo and tell her you love her or something just leave cadet."Brick blushed and left.

Jo walked in and said"Whats wrong with him?"total drama rocks did a facepalm and said"Leave.I just gave him a peptalk and also he loves you."Jo blushed and ran after him.

total drama rocks shouted"Izzy and Owen come here about right now."Izzy and Owen came.

Izzy asked Owen"Whats the question?" OWen said "Did you have a stump in our relationship?"Izzy said"Only that one time when chef acted like a killer ,but I still love him."

Owen kissed her.

Sorry for it being so short 


	6. Gwen and trent

thanks Gwent fan for the reveiw sorry for the wait _

total drama rocks:Gwen and Trent get OVER HERE.

Chris:Let me help.

total drama rocks*pushes Chris toward door*:Get out of here your name isn't Trent or Gwen!

Trent*comes in with Gwen*:Another question it's for you Gwen I just have to be here.

drama rocks read the question.

total drama rocks:fine

1:Gwen,do you still like Trent?

Gwen*kisses Trent*:Of course I do.

All Gwen and Duncan fans please forget about this chapter XD lol I am serious 


	7. jo x brick

Hi guys sorry for the wait this is for SailorMarble14 _

total drama rocks:Brick!Jo!Come over here.

*Brick and Jo walked in kissing*  
total drama rocks *Brick and Jo split up blushing*:Jo what about your take no prisoners act?Anyways you have a question.

Jo

Brick:Who's it from,ma'm?

total drama rocks:It's from a SailorMarble14.

Jo:So,whats the question?

total drama rocks:Finally!The question is:

Brick how would you feel if Jo was dating Lightin,and Jo how would you feel if if Brick was dating Dawn ?

Jo:Frist of all no offence nut did you not see me make fun of Lighting in Total Drama Revenge of the Island I let fang try to kill him. Second, he use to think I was a boy.

Brick *picks up Jo and starts walking away*:I'm not sure who Dawn is with B, Cameron,or Scot,(ALSO GUYS LET ME KNOW WHICH ON YOU LIKE) but not me...no offence ...but Jo and I love eack other.

Jo:Pretty much.

What do you think Jock fans?

Again sorry for the wait.


	8. scot and dawn

This is for Coconut and Pandas,cool name.

Also guys OMG 9 reveiws thanks for all you reveiw LOL _

total drama rocks:Scot and Dawn please come over here.

Scot*who walked in with Dawn*:I didn't do anything.

Dawn:He is right,he didn't.

total drama rocks:No your here to answer a question

Dawn:what is the question?

total drama rock the question is:

How did you first become a couple

Dawn*both Dawn and Scot blush*:Well thats easy it all started at playa de loser.I was just helping Scot with his wee told each other we had feelings for each other

Scot*grabed Dawn's hand and started walking off*:Now where gonna go.

total drama rocks:bye-bye _  
sORRY FOR THE CHEZZY STORY 


	9. Jo and brick cute chapter :)

hi guys you make me so happy i've never had 11 reveiw before anyways this is for _

total drama rocks:Jo and Brick report here asp!

*Brick came running in with Jo in his arms*

total drama rocks*confused*:Brick why are you holding Jo.

Brick*blushes*:Oh thats because at military school if you didn't get there asp they had you do 100 push-ups.

Jo:Brick can you put me down now?

Brick*blushes a deeper red and put Jo down*:Right Jo:Why are we here?

total drama rocks:Good question,you got a question.

Jo:Man were getting alot

Brick:Whats the question,ma'm?

total drama rocks:It is:

Jo, is there anything you don't like about Brick?

Jo*smirked*:Nope.I like his black hair,black eyes,personality,smile,also he has a nice six pack.

Brick*blushes*:Wow.

Jo*grabs Brick's hand and walks out*:Now that we're done here we're goin.

Isn't it funny that Jo and Brick's couple nickname is they're both jocks. 


	10. more brick and jo

Hi guys yeah jock this one is for Dottfan2987 _

total drama !Come here.

*Brick and Jo came in kissing*

total drama rocks:GUYS!You have a Brick has one Jo you stay here

Brick*Jo and Brick blushes*:Sorry about that.

total drama rocks:I know your just blinding by the question is:

Brick do you ever clean your boots?

Brick:Of course I 's that I'm tring to get some more miliatry boots it just that I've had these a while and I even went through alot from races with Jo and even military trainig.

Jo:How is that a couples question?

total drama rocks:I don't know just go with it.

I love doing these. 


	11. important info

sorry guys for not updating for a while my computer broke don't worry i now will write more i hope you noticed the title change from ask the TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND COUPLES to ask the TOTAL DRAMA REVENGE OF THE ISLAND COUPLES/CONTESTANTS/STORY

thats write this is now has a story because not all of you like read random people question and answers also for the contestants total drama revenge of the island only im sorry about that but i didn't really see much of total drama except total drama revenge of the island also you can ask questions about Luna read the story to find out 


	12. chapter 1 of story

hi guys starting the story part also if you don't like this just don't read also sorry that i am not the best writer also i am sorry but now i am only answer questions only about Luna and contestants from total drama revenge of the islan and chris and chef sorry it just doesn't go with the story also i didn't see much of any total drama besides total drama revenge of the island _

Regual pov Chris burst into the mess hall with a girl in his asked pointing her fork at the girl"Who is she, an intern?" Chris said"Of course is Luna the weird girl"All the contestants stared at asked"Um why is she weird?"Luna said"Probally cause I can turn into animals and do other stuff."

Jo asked"Whats the catch?"Chris said walking away"You know me so another thing she can do is heal a wound also bring back the dead,well I got to go now bye"Dawn said"Come I will show you the nodded and followed.

Luna said"Hi Dawn"Dawn looked at her and said"How do you know my name?"Luna said annoyied and sighed"Shoot I did it the only reason why I know that is beacause I can read your mind.

_  
sorry that its small

ALSO IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINE STORY TYYPE HALLOWEEN IN YOU REVIEW THANKS FOR READING PEEPS 


	13. jo and brick

This is for Liaoypjgffff sorry about the wait _ Luna(read story to find out who she is):Brick!Jo!

Jo(walks in with Brick):What do you want?

Luna:Yikes went on brake so she had me cover for her.

Brick:So ma'm,whats the question?

Luna:Its..

totaldramarocks:Its okay I got it.

Luna(turns into a bird and flies out the window):Okay later.

the question is:

what would you do if Jo was being attacked by a stranger?

Brick:...  
(Jo screams while being stabbed by total stranger ironic right)

Brick shouts while punching the stranger:Jo!

(the stranger runs away Brick pick up Jo)  
Brick:Its okay.

Chris:Woah what happened?

totaldramarocks(ran out the door):This is mad she just was attacked.

Chris:She'll be ,Brick you take Jo to is our new care unite since she can heal and raise the dead.

Contined in next story chapter


	14. chapter 2 of story

Yeah two chapters in one day to understand this chapter read chapter 13 _  
Brick pov.

I was running toward the camp looking for Luna with Jo still in my said weakly"Brickhouse,chill I am fine."I replied to her "Jo you are bleeding really even though you're not gonig to admit it we both know you are in a lot of pain."Then,finnally I saw Luna sitting on the porch talking to Cameron.

Luna took one look at me jumped off the porch,and ran to me carefully taking Jo then running and I then ran after her to find her settting Jo on a gently touched Jo's forehead and she started healing real fast.I picked Jo up and kissed her said"Easy there,Jo still is a bit sore."I losened my grip arround Jo.

"Wait,what about that stranger?",I asked holding Jo close to looked at me as if I were joking,and then said"Oh,yeah I have him right here."Luna walked to the closet and and pull the stranger that hurt she snapped her fingers and he was gone.

"What did the stranger do?Also where is he now?"Cameron said said"Oh,he hurt Jo so I healed her and sent him to jail."Cool!"Cameron said awestruck."Well we're gonna go now."

Sorry that it is short 


	15. dot

Sorry for being gone so darn is for Lipoproteins.  
_

totaldramarocks: Chris is a mad man.I FUCKING HATE THIS CONTRACT!

Chris:Hey! I'm right here you do your duty and get Scot and Dawn over here.

totaldramarocks:Fine ! Dawn! GET over here!

Dawn(walks in with Scot):Your aura it is so negitive.

Scot:Yeah thats is great lets just get on with the question.

Dawn:Aw,come on I know you have a soft side.

totaldramarocks:Yeah that is great and all,but you have a question and it is:

does it get annoying when Dawn reads your aura?

Scot:Well, yeah after awhile.

Dawn*rolls her eyes*:I know your fibing.

Scot*sighs*:Thats when i don't like your starting to act like Jo rolling your eyes.

Dawn: Jo is not that bad.

_  
Sorry for the shortness come on guys don't be scared to reveiw 


	16. dakota and sam

This is for bpevans _

confessionals totaldramarocks:Chris is a mad man.

Dakota*looking annoyed while holding phone*:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO!There is no sevice.

Sam*Holding game boy*:Yes I finshed level 78!

end of confessionals

totaldramarocks:Dakota!Sam!Get over here.

Dakota and Sam:Yes.

totaldramarocks:You got a question:

is the reason you fell in love in the 1st place?

Dakota*paparazzi crowded taking pictures*:Yes!The paparzzi are the answer is that we both love electronics so it is like we are made for each.

Sam*kisses Dakota*:Yep.

totaldramarocks:Well that is lovely,but get out and take the paparazzi with you.

Sorry for the shortness guys plz reveiw or i might have to *sniff* close this up.

:( 


	17. dawnandscot

sorry peeps for not updating for a while i blame homework anyways this is for meeplol215,cool name.  
_

total drama rocks:Dawn!Scot!

Scot(walks in carring dawn):You don't have to yell.

total drama rocks:Whatever you guys got a question.

Who wears the pants in the realtionship?

Dawn:I think Scot does.

Scot(starts making out with dawn):Yeah I am more like the shepard and she is the little lamb.

total drama rocks:Ok great now go. 


End file.
